


Into de poison

by Sunjinfd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Nice Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunjinfd/pseuds/Sunjinfd
Summary: Severus Snape nunca conoce a Lily Evans, en cambio, conoce a una dulce niña que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Le enseñará lo que es una verdadera amistad y el amor. Iluminará su oscuridad en contra de las adversidades.Ivy Botticelli es una sangre pura que desconoce la maldad que gobierna en el mundo mágico. A diferencia de Severus actúa según sus deseos y es temerosa.Uno creció rodeado de abusos y violencia, mientras que la otra creció siendo amada y protegida. ¿Qué podrán aprender el uno del otro?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Agosto 1971

**Author's Note:**

> Vengo con una historia de mi total autoría, a diferencia de la de Tom Riddle. Es una historia que llevo medio planeada dese hace un año, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndola. Sin más que añadir, me despido.

Despertaste emocionada, corriste las sábanas que te arropaban del frío. En cuanto tus pies tocaron el helado suelo te moviste eufórica fuera de tu cuarto. Gritando lo importante que era éste día. Hoy llegaría tu carta de Hogwarts.

Corriste por los inmensos pasillos de tu hogar. Apurándote en ir hacia tus padres con chispas bailando en tus ojos. Saltaste las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezando con el elfo doméstico en una disculpa.

Engla, el elfo doméstico vio con lágrimas en los ojos como te apresurabas hacia la sala donde ya estaba tu carta. — Ha crecido tan rápido, señorita. — se limpió con dramatismo sus lágrimas, soltando enormes sollozos que resonaron en la mansión.

Tu respiración entrecortada llegó a las personas que esperaban por ti en la sala, riendo de tu energía tan temprano por la mañana. James yacía junto a sus padres con ambas cartas en mano. Te miró emocionado. La magia de ambos crispaba alegre en el aire, moviendo con excitación los objetos de la sala. Te lanzaste hacia él con una sonrisa en rostro.

Los adultos les miraron orgullosos desde los sillones.

— Podemos ir al Callejón Diagon si quieren, estoy más que seguro que mueren por tener sus varitas y demás. — Euphemia Potter, madre de James los sacó de su trance, señalando los polvos flú. La sonrisa de ambos se extendió en sus rostros, asintiendo con alegría.

James tomó polvos flú, situándose junto a su padres en la chimenea. Lo despediste con una risilla. Tu madre tomó tus manos y las acarició levemente antes de acercarte a la chimenea junto a tu padre. Sentiste como un pequeño remolino jugaba en tu estómago; aún no podías acostumbrarte a la agitación que te provocaba usar la chimenea.

— ¿Qué deberíamos comprar primero? ¿Libros? ¿Túnicas? ¿Nuestras varitas? — miraste a tu alrededor extasiada como si fuera tu primera vez en aquel lugar. No importaba cuantas veces fueras, nunca tendrías ojos suficientes para recorrer todas las vistas que tenía para ofrecerte aquel inmenso callejón.

Tus pies se movían inquietos en la tierra mientras tus padres los dirigían con Ollivander´s por sus varitas. Admiraste desde la lejanía las varitas que se mostraban por las vitrinas de la tienda.

— Habrá tiempo, cariño. Pero estoy segura de que querrás practicar un poco antes de empezar el ciclo escolar. — tu padre abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar un pequeño cascabel al entrar. James a tu lado se removía como un gusano, sus brillantes ojos vagaban por la habitación.

— Pasen, pasen. ¿Quién quisiera ir primero? — Empujaste a James con diversión; él se acercó nervioso, probando las varitas que Ollivander le ofrecía. Tres explosiones más tarde Ollivander ofreció una varita más, con suerte la última. Comenzaba a ser cansado esquivar pequeñas explosiones.

— Caoba con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, 28,5 cm, flexible y perfecta para transformadores. — describió Ollivander a James mientras se la ofrecía al niño. James la tomó entre sus manos, lanzando un pequeño rayo de luz de la misma. — Parece que ha encontrado su varita, joven Potter. Ahora, para la señorita Botticelli.

Tardaste más que Potter, incluso alegó que nunca encontrarías la tuya. Lo golpeaste en el hombro con fuerza, haciéndolo quejarse con su madre. Tus padres reprocharon tu actitud con una mirada, sin embargo, tú ya estabas demasiado nerviosa para fijarte en ello, ¿y si ninguna varita me escoge? Pensaste con temor. Por otro lado, Ollivander sacó unas cajas más con paciencia, ofreciéndolas con la misma amabilidad cada vez.

— Avellano con núcleo de pluma de fénix, 32,3 cm y bastante flexible. — ofreció Ollivander especialmente emocionado. La tomaste entre tus manos. Una pequeña calidez embriagó tu cuerpo. Suaves destellos eléctricos viajaron entre tu magia y la varita, como si se estuviesen reconociendo la una a la otra. — Una varita especialmente quisquillosa y difícil de conseguir, si me permite añadir.

La agitaste un poco y sonreíste cuando destellos brillantes salieron de ella. Se la mostraste orgullosa a tus padres una vez que la pagaron. Ollivander se despidió de ustedes con una sonrisa, pensando en los logros que les depararía el futuro con aquellas varitas.

— ¡Mi propia varita! Gracias, señor Ollivander. — corriste hacia la puerta emocionada, agitando tu varita con diversión. James se acercó a ti, empujándote por la puerta con su típico tono burlón. Sus padres caminaron detrás, orgullosos de sus pequeños magos.

— No puedo esperar para usarla, ¿crees que sea igual de bueno que mi padre?

— James, con suerte serás igual de bueno que un troll.

Corriste hacia la librería, esquivando el berrinche que haría tu mejor amigo. Reíste al voltear, notando su expresión atónita.

— ¡Seré mejor que un troll, ya verás!

— Lo que digas, Potter.

Entraste a Flourish & Blotts, esquivando a los niños que caminaban con sus hijos en busca de sus libros. Admiraste con sorpresa la cantidad de niños grandes y pequeños que había en el reducido lugar. Después de un tiempo caminando perdiste de vista a James, pero eso no te detuvo.

Seguiste por un buen rato, perdida entre todos los estantes que tenía para ofrecer. Una señora se fue acercando a ti con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, pequeña?

— Busco mis libros para Hogwarts, fui admitida este año. — le contaste emocionada a una señora que parecía encargada del lugar. — Aunque también busco a mis padres, ¿los ha visto?

— No, pero podemos empezar por tus libros, querida.— viste como la amable señora atraía libros con un hechizo no verbal. — Primer año, ¿eh? Yo recuerdo mi primer año como si fuera ayer. — suspiró mientras te los ofrecía en un pequeño caldero, contándote las artimañas que había hecho durante sus años. Tú asentías con amabilidad, sin entender realmente a que se referían muchas cosas, adultos, pensaste. — Tus padres deben estar preocupados, vamos.

La mujer te acercó hacia la entrada, ¿en qué momento te habías alejado tanto? Divisaste a tu madre cerca del mostrador, luciendo preocupada.

— Madre, conseguí mis libros. — le enseñaste tu caldero lleno de libros, presentándola con la señora que te había ayudado a encontrarla. Sin embargo, ella te miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Iremos con Madame Malkin, pero nada de ir corriendo por tu cuenta. — te regañó severa, tomando el pequeño caldero mientras asentías con un puchero. — No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando James nos dijo que te perdió de vista por un segundo y habías desaparecido.

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. — te disculpaste con la mirada gacha, mordiendo con furia tus uñas.

James llegó a tu lado y tomó tu mano con suavidad. Conocía tus mañas mejor que tu misma, así que te sacó de tus pensamientos. — Lo siento, no debí alejarme mucho de ti. Iremos juntos, siempre. — te consoló, mientras apretaba tu mano con cariño. Levantaste la mirada hacia tu mejor amigo, asintiendo con fuerza. Con James a tu lado, no habría nada que temer.

Esta vez tus padres no apartaron la mirada de ti y tú te quedaste quieta mientras Madame Malkin tomaba tus medidas con rapidez. Estabas esforzándote por ser una buena niña, cuando un pálido niño se acercó a la tarima junto a la tuya.

Sonreíste con emoción; era más alto que tú y su cabello negro lo hacía lucir incluso más pálido, ¡como un vampiro! James seguro se morirá de la envidia, pensaste. Una oscura aura parecía rodearlo y no entendías qué eran las pequeñas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Todo en él parecía oscuro y deprimente. Así que, iniciaste conversación con él.

— Hola, ¿también vas a Hogwarts? Yo iré a primer año, mamá dice que es el más divertido y yo le creo. Aunque me gustan más los hechizos de quinto año. — hablaste emocionada sin cesar. Él niño a tu lado parecía confundido. Su cara parecía preguntar ¿me hablas a mi? — Oh, me llamo Ivy, es un poco plano, pero a mi me gusta. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? ¿También te gusta tu nombre? Estoy segura de que es bonito porque tú eres bonito. — _Los vampiros son bonitos._

El niño parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Te miró en silencio por unos segundos, finalmente armándose de valor para presentarse. Pero Madame Malkin los interrumpió.

— Ya estás lista, querida. — anunció la Madame, bajándote de la tarima apresurada.

— Cariño, apresúrate. Tu padre tiene que irse al Ministerio, vamos. — Tu madre te alejó sin darse cuenta de la naciente amistad que hacías con el pálido niño.

— Madre, espera. — intentaste luchar con los brazos que te empujaban con suavidad hacia la salida. Miraste con tristeza al niño bonito que te miraba desde el vidrio frente al banquillo. — ¡Te veré en Hogwarts! — te despediste con una gran sonrisa.

Volteaste antes de que pudieras ver la pequeña mueca que se formaba en su inseguro rostro y su mano moverse con suavidad, despidiéndose de ti.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — James parecía enfadado, al parecer había acabado minutos antes.

— Porque conocí a un vampiro. — levantaste la cabeza orgullosa, señalando al niño que se veía por la vitrina. Al parecer ya había acabado también.

— ¿Él? — James miró de arriba a abajo al niño, notando que sus ropas lucían sucias y raídas. — No deberías acercarte a niños así. — advirtió con desprecio.

— ¿Por qué? Él es mi amigo, no deberías decir eso, James. — le regañaste. No entendías por qué no deberías acercarte a él.

James se encogió de hombros molesto, no quería darle más importancia a ese niño desalineado.


	2. Septiembre 1971

Pronto los días pasaron y ya estabas en tu primer día de escuela. La familia Potter y la tuya caminaron juntos por la estación. Sus padres parecían hablar seriamente acerca de un asunto importante del Ministerio; por lo mientras, tú y Potter discutían de a qué casa pertenecerían.

— Estoy seguro que seremos Gryffindor. — te aseguraba James con confianza.

— ¿Y si no soy Gryffindor? ¿Dejarás de ser mi amigo? — lo miraste con curiosidad. A James parecía importarle demasiado ese tema.

— Claro que no, somos mejores amigos.

Él te devolvió la mirada, lleno de confianza. Asentiste satisfecha, él nunca te mentiría. Ambos caminaron hacia el tren después de haberse despedido de sus padres.

— Estaré bien, mamá.

— Si tienes algún problema no dudes en mandar una carta. — tu madre arregló tu uniforme entre nerviosa y orgullosa. — Si te molestan ve con James.

Tu madre temía por ti, eras demasiado dulce e ingenua para el mundo que conocerías. Temía que la maldad te corrompiera; sabían que no podrían protegerte para siempre. Aún si hacían lo posible por mejorar el mundo en el que vivían, nunca sería suficiente para alejar a los magos oscuros que aún vagaban por las calles. — Madre, estaré bien. — tomaste las manos de tu madre con gentileza en un intento por calmarla. James por otra parte solo se despidió con la mano de sus padres, parecía más ocupado en alejarse de ellos. Juntos caminaron unos minutos en busca de un compartimento cuando un niño de cabellos negros y ojos grises lo invitó a su compartimento. Ambos estaban por entrar, pero el niño te detuvo. Alegando que no había espacio para niñas. James se levantó en reproche, pero lo detuviste.

— James, estaré bien. Puedo usar otro compartimento. — aseguraste con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que tenías que convencer a todos de que estarías bien.

En realidad no querías dejar a James, tenías miedo. Y así, en contra de tus verdaderos sentimientos, caminaste en busca de un compartimento solo. — ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? No hay más lugares vacíos. — preguntaste mirando tus zapatos con timidez, con temor a ser alejada de nuevo. En un par de horas habías sido rechazada más veces de las que te gustaría. Estabas lista para irte, al no escuchar nada por parte del otro niño.

— Sí.

Una calmada voz te contestó, levantaste la mirada agradecida cuando notaste que era el niño bonito, el vampiro. — ¡Eres tú! Que alivio, la verdad pensé que no nos veríamos de nuevo. El Castillo es muy grande para vernos siempre, a menos que pertenezcamos a la misma casa. ¿A qué casa crees que pertenezcas? Yo no pienso mucho en eso, aunque James dice que seremos Gryffindor. Gryffindor es… bonita, supongo. Mis padres estuvieron en Ravenclaw. ¿Tus padres a que casa pertenecieron? Yo sospecho que los míos quieren que vaya a Ravenclaw. — de nuevo hablaste sin cesar, ignorando que él estaba leyendo un libro. Mismo que bajó cansado, entendiendo que no te detendrías. — Por cierto, nunca pude escuchar tu nombre.

— Snape, me llamo Severus Snape.

Al parecer tu nuevo amigo era de pocas palabras, pero no importaba. Tú siempre podrías hablar por los dos.

— Lo sabía, es bonito.

Las orejas de Severus se pintaron carmesí ante el cumplido. Con un suave gracias dio por finalizado el tema. El tiempo pasó rápidamente para ti, pero lento para Severus. En esas largas horas había descubierto lo mucho que adorabas hablar.

— ¿Podemos ir juntos? — te acercaste insegura a Severus que ya caminaba por los pasillos. Él asintió, dándote la confianza para tomar su mano. Severus alejó su mano sorprendido.

Tú lo miraste confundida y tomaste su mano de nuevo. Después de varios intentos de Severus por zafarse y risas tuyas, dejó que tomarás su mano. Tiempo después, él descubriría que pensabas que estaban jugando. Pero por el momento solo caminaba incómodo a tu lado.

— ¡Ivy! Lamento haberte dejado, Sirius es un tonto. — James no parecía sentirlo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Y los niños con los que había compartido el viaje parecían reír entre ellos, gritándole a James que se uniera. — ¿Quién es él? — cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y su ceño se frunció cuando vio tus manos entrelazadas con el niño que a sus ojos parecía sucio y raro. Solo ustedes se tomaban de las manos. Era cosa de mejores amigos. Severus, por otro lado, notó el disgusto del otro niño hacia él, cosa que no le hacía gracia.

— Es mi amigo, Severus. — le sonreíste de vuelta a James, sin notar la enemistad que se formaba entre los niños. — Severus, él es James.

— ¡Chicos de primer año, síganme! — una fuerte voz se se escuchó sobre las conversaciones animadas de todos los estudiantes.

— ¡Vamos, Severus! — apretaste su mano mientras lo guiabas hacia el profesor que había gritado. — También deberías venir, James.

Sin prestar atención a tu amigo, caminaste junto a Severus. Ambos apreciaron el paisaje en silencio, por primera vez no tenías palabras.

El gigantezco Castillo se abría paso entre las estrellas y la niebla. Miraste anonadada el gran puente que conectaba el bosque y el Castillo. Siguieron al profesor gigante por un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a un lago. Mismo que se extendía por el oscuro bosque; te preguntaste que clase de criaturas y plantas vivirían ahí.

Pequeños barcos los esperaban a las orillas, emocionada tomaste un barco con tu nuevo amigo, que, para sorpresa de ambos se remó solo hasta la otra orilla. Así que, pudiste admirar la vista que te permitían las pequeñas linternas. Finalmente, llegaron a carruajes. Tu padre te había contado que eran manejados por thestrals y solo personas que han visto la muerte podían verlos, así que, le preguntaste a Severus con curiosidad si podía verlos.

— ¿Ver qué?

— Thestrals, ellos manejan el carruaje. El Ministerio de Magia cree que son peligrosos porque solo son visibles a aquellos que han visto a la muerte. — explicaste con tristeza. ¿Por qué una criatura tan bella cargaría con tan triste tarea? — Yo no creo que traigan desgracias, todos somos responsables de nuestros destino, ¿no lo crees?

— Supongo.

Sin más, una profesora los alineó en una gran fila. Agradeciendo al otro profesor por conducirlos todo el camino. En todo el proceso no soltaste la mano de un resignado Severus. Incluso él parecía querer calmar los nervios que amenazaban su serio rostro.

— Soy la Profesora McGonagall e iré llamando sus nombres uno por uno. Pasaran al Gran Comedor y se sentarán en un taburete para ser seleccionados en sus casas. El Sombrero Seleccionador será el que tome la decisión después de presentar su famosa canción acerca de las cuatro casas. Entre ellas están: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Dicho esto, sus casas son permanentes, estarán ahí hasta graduarse. Por lo que, su casa se convertirá en su nueva familia. Y, después de unas palabras del director, serán libres de disfrutar del banquete.

Lentamente unas grandes puertas se abrieron, dando paso a la vista más hermosa de tu vida. Velas flotantes adornaban el gigantesco Salón, el techo estaba decorado por el cielo que velaba por ellos afuera. El fuego de las antorchas se reflejaba en el suelo y las armaduras de los caballeros que protegían la entrada. Cada mesa era separada por lo que suponías eran las casas y frente a todo, estaba un solitario y raído sombrero sobre un taburete.

Pronto los nombres fueron llamados; James fue seleccionado a Gryffindor para sorpresa de nadie. El sombrero ni siquiera terminó de bajar por su cabeza cuando gritó: ¡Gryffindor! La mesa celebró con emoción mientras más niños se unían a ellos y las demás casas.

Segundos después Severus fue llamado y soltó con gentileza tu mano, caminando tranquilo hacia el sombrero, para tu sorpresa fue seleccionado en Slytherin. La mesa gritó de igual de manera, extasiados por su nuevo integrante.

Antes de que pudieras pensar en nada, fuiste llamada. Te forzaste a caminar con seguridad, cuidando cada paso que dabas. Para tu buena suerte llegaste sin caer en el proceso. La profesora McGonagall te puso el sombrero, mismo que cayó todo el camino hasta tu nariz, tapando tu vista. Cerraste los ojos, intentando escuchar al sombrero que parecía ver todo dentro de tu mente.

_— Ya veo, mmm. Veo valor en ti… no temes al trabajo duro. Eres amable. Hay lealtad en ti para quien la merezca. Darías la vida por tus amigos, tal vez. Más no dudarías en matar por ellos, ja. Sí, sí, hay más, más de lo que tú puedes ver. Quieres demostrar tu valor. Tienes talento para hacer grandes cosas. Deseas demostrar que puedes cuidarte sola. Mmm, difícil. Estoy seguro de que tu intelecto te llevará por buen camino. Tu conocimiento te abriría puertas en Ravenclaw. Pero la ambición escondida en ti es astuta. Tu determinación será de buen uso en otro lado. Estar en esta casa te hará fuerte. Sí, sí. Parece que tu lugar está en… ¡SLYTHERIN!_

Soltaste el aire que parecías haber estado reteniendo. Miraste hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James te miraba confundido y triste. No obstante, Slytherin gritó y aplaudió conforme te acercabas a la mesa de las serpientes. Severus te miraba sorprendido, él tampoco lo esperaba. Te sentaste nerviosa a su lado, no podías creer que eras una serpiente. ¿Qué era lo que había visto el Sombrero Seleccionador en ti?

El director Dumbledore dio una palabras antes de dar comienzo al banquete. Tomaste unos cuantos panecillos dulces, sin estar realmente hambrienta. No podías esperar por las aventuras que te tendría tu estadía en Hogwarts. Al terminar la cena, los prefectos los dirigieron a las mazmorras. Mismos que se presentaron como Lucius Malfoy y Salma Riddle, respectivamente.

Tras una enorme pared de piedra encontraron las mazmorras; memorizaste con atención la contraseña, después de todo no podrías entrar sin ella. Cuando entraron a la enorme habitación te encontraste con lámparas iluminando la sala, el techo verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesadas de madera tallada cubiertas por elaborados manteles. La sala extendía parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le daba a la sala un luz verdosa. Del Lago Negro podían verse las criaturas que nadaban tranquilas. El ambiente era bastante frío, pero el fuego de la chimenea trataba de compensarlo. Viste también el tablón de anuncios, donde decían las contraseñas futuras con anticipación. Toda la sala era decorada con tapices que ilustraban aventuras de Slytherin medievales famosos, tales como Merlín. El mago más famoso y conocido incluso entre los muggles.

Con ayuda de Salma, fuiste a tu habitación. Recibiendo la noticia de que a diferencia de otras casas, ustedes no compartían habitación con otros estudiantes. Con emoción, sacaste diminutos muebles que contenían las docenas de libros que leías y demás artículos personales. Esa noche te la pasaste decorando tu habitación con los objetos reducidos que sacabas de tu bolsa.

Al terminar de decorar, decidiste quedarte en uno de tus sillones favoritos a describir en tu diario lo mágico que había sido tu primer día en el Castillo. Poco a poco, te dejaste encantar por los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
